Actions speak louder than words
by Artemis-Athene
Summary: Takes place sometime after Emma became the Dark One. What is love if not sacrifice? Sorry, I suck at summaries. For SwanQueenWeek, Day 6: "Act of true love". OS.


_AN: Hey guys! This is my first English fanfiction and my very first Swan Queen fic, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I am not really good with prompts but I wanted to give it a shot since it's Swan Queen week.  
Feedback is greatly appreciated! Mwah!  
_

 _The plot: Zelena escaped with Robin's help and now wants to kill Regina. OS.  
_

* * *

"EMMA! NOOOO!"

A scream pierced through the cold night.

She saw everything in slow motion.

Zelena holding the dagger and pointing it towards her. Emma, beautiful stupidly brave Emma, as she stepped between the two sisters. She saw the dagger glisten in the moonlight before it sunk deep into the blonde's stomach.

It took Regina a moment before she realized that she had been the one to scream. Another moment later she was finally able to move and rushed to the fallen blonde, kneeling down in the dirt next to her. She didn't care about her sister standing only a foot away from them cackling manically while still holding the Dark One's dagger, with blood dripping from it.

Her sole focus of attention was Emma lying in front of her, blood oozing out of her abdomen. Regina ripped her scarf from her neck and pressed it on the wound.

"Emma, what did you do?!"

"Had to- save you. She- wanted me to- to kill you." Came the whispered reply, before the Savior-turned-Dark One closed her eyes.

"No, Emma! Emma! Look at me" Regina ordered.

Green eyes softly opened halfway, staring directly into brown ones.

"You have to stay awake. Your parents are coming with the blue fairy and the wand. You just have to hold on a little longer." The brunette pleaded.

Emma drew a shallow breath.  
"Can't….So – t-tired. So…cold."

Regina heard the sound of squeaking tires, but didn't turn around.

All that mattered now was Emma.

She brushed a lock out of Emma's pale face. When the blonde spoke again Regina had to bend over her to even understand her words.  
"Tell-tell Henry – I – I'm sorry I can't…see him play t-tomorrow."

Then her eyes slipped close again and she stopped breathing.

In the background Regina heard Snow scream Emma's name and heard three pairs of feet running towards them. Tears were streaming down her own face but Regina didn't even realize it.

"Emma! Emma, no. Come back to me. Please, please come back."

She cried, shaking the Savior and Dark One by the shoulders but nothing happened. Then Snow was on Emma's other side, flinging herself over her body, weeping. Charming had sunk next to his wife and looked utterly destroyed.

"I won."

Regina looked up at those words.

Zelena was still there, grinning and wielding the dagger victoriously.

"I didn't get everything you ever had, but at least I took everything from you. And when I find your precious little boy I will-"

The blue fairy didn't let her finish. She swung the black fairy's wand and immobilized the witch on the spot.

"Just shut up." The fairy-turned-nun snapped. It was probably the only time in her life were Regina was grateful that she hadn't reduced the blue moth to ashes.

"Help her!" Regina screamed at Blue.

"You have the wand, now help her!"

Blue shook her head, almost sadly. Almost human.

"I can't. The wand is powerless when it comes to the dark one's powers."  
"You don't understand, you fool! She can't die! She deserves to live!"

Regina's whole body trembled. She hadn't felt this way since Daniel had died in her arms. _Not again. Please, not again._

"I can't help her." Blue said again "But maybe you can"

" _What_?!"

Snow raised her head at the brunettes outburst, looking at Regina with understanding.

"True Love's kiss"

The Queen stared at Snow White like she had gone insane.

"Are you out of your mind?! I- I'm not- her _true love_."

"But _you_ love _her_ " the pixie haired woman stated.

"Of course I do!" Regina cried out in exasperation before she could catch herself.

"Then please, try. She is our _daughter_." Charming pleaded with her.

The former Evil Queen looked from Charming to Snow and back. She was so scared it made her physically sick. But her true love, no, she was sure that Emma didn't love her like _that_. Who in their right mind would?

Snow spoke up again:

"A girl I knew a long time ago once told me that true love was magic. The most powerful magic of all. Isn't it worth trying? Isn't _she_ worth trying, Regina?"

Regina looked at Emma again, memories of the blonde flittering through her mind.

 _She's not dying_

 _I invited her_

 _You may not be strong enough. But maybe we are_

 _Our son_

 _You want to be the leader? Lead._

 _You want to run the show? Run it._

 _With you, Regina, I always know when you are lying_

 _They don't know what it feels like to be rejected and misunderstood... not the way I do, not the way you do. And somehow that makes us... I don't know... unique, or maybe even special._

 _We're not going to just sacrifice you_

 _Okay, well, then I am in too. I'm gonna stick by you. I'm gonna get your back while you do this._

 _I promised you once I'd help you find your happy ending. Just glad I'm here to see it._

 _You've worked to hard to have your happiness destroyed._

Of course Emma was worth trying. She was worth _everything_.

Carefully Regina leaned over Emma, their faces almost touching.

 _Please, let it work. Please. I love her._

And with that thought Regina closed the distance and pressed her lips against Emma's.

For a few excruciatingly terrifying seconds nothing happened. But then –

"Look!" Snow breathed and Regina broke the kiss to see what the pixie haired woman meant. Both women were illuminated by a faint rosy light and the wound on Emma's stomach glowed brightly before it slowly closed again if it was never even there.

Then she heard a faint gasp and looked back at Emma's face. Sparkling green eyes stared back at her.

"Emma!" David and Mary Margaret grabbed their daughter in a tight bear hug, but Emma's eyes never left Regina's.

"R'gina" The blonde whispered hoarsely and her parents let go of her to make room for the brunette.

"Did you just wake me up from the almost dead with true love's kiss?"

Regina laughed while tears started streaming down her cheeks again.

"I suppose I have, yes."

Emma grinned at her.

"Good. Took you long enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I constantly sacrifice myself for you and fight psychotic villains to get your back."

"Your point being?"

"My point is that actions speak louder than words, but you, Regina, apparently aren't as observant as you think you are."

"Alright, You may have a point. But I got there in time, didn't I?

"Yeah. Better late than never."

Emma covered Regina's hand with her own and smiled when Regina turned her hand to be palm to palm with Emma and squeezed it.

"Can you do me a favor, though?"

The brunette asked, her own smile fading from her lips only to be replaced with a serious frown.

When Emma nodded Regina continued:

"You have to stop sacrificing yourself for me, Emma."

"Then how I am going to show you that I love you?" Emma asked, her tone light but her eyes told Regina that she was being serious.

"You could _tell_ me, like a normal person would."

"Yeah, I'm not really normal. And besides I am not that great with words either."

"Well, you could always just kiss me then, dear."

"As you wish, your majesty"

The brunette grinned as Emma lifted her head from the ground to seal their lips together again in a sweet and gentle kiss. After they broke apart, albeit only a few inches, Emma smiled at Regina and murmured:

"Jep, I'm _definitely_ gonna do that over and over and over again."

 **THE END**


End file.
